The UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center is in its 34th year of continuous NCI Core Grant funding. It is a matrix center and has been designated as a University-wide Interdisciplinary Research Center in the University of Alabama at Birmingham organizational structure. Albert F. LoBuglio, M.D., has been Center director since 1983 and reports directly to the University Provost. The Center has 249 members derived from 38 departments and 8 schools of the University. Annual direct research support is $98.8 million with $34.7 million of NCI support, $45.8 million of other peer-reviewed support and $18.2 million of non-peer-reviewed support. The Center is organized into nine major programs: Tumor Immunology, Structural Biology, Virology, Tumor Biology, Experimental Therapeutics, Neuro-Oncology, Women's Cancer, Cancer Chemoprevention, and Cancer Control &Population Science. The Administration component of the Center provides fiscal management of more than 500 accounts (more than $80 million), personnel (464), planning, coordination, and evaluation. The Center provides 15 Core grant supported Shared Facilities involving research technology, biostatistics and bioinformatics, tissue procurement, and patient recruitment and retention. The Cancer Center has 3,444 tumor registry new patient accruals annually and places 779 patients on clinical trials annually including 539 accruals to therapeutic trials in the most recent 12 months. There is an emphasis on investigator-initiated trials and early phase I and II trials. The Center has successfully competed for four SPORE grants in Breast Cancer, Ovarian Cancer, Brain Tumors, and Pancreatic Cancer. The major thrust of the Cancer Control &Population Science Program is minority health disparity with an emphasis on rural, underserved populations in Alabama and Mississippi. In addition, there have been over 24,828 accruals to Cancer Prevention and Control trials over the last funding period primarily related to screening and early detection studies. The Center has had a successful development funding component with recruitment of vital scientific and leadership individuals and an active pilot project program. Internal committees and External Advisory Committee provide advice to the senior leadership of the Center. The Center has strong support by the University and the community with a productive record of successful grant support and scientific publications.